<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm reclaiming Buzzy T. Crow. by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246782">I'm reclaiming Buzzy T. Crow.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, American History, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Fantastic Racism, Flirting, French Kissing, Gen, Historical References, Kissing, Major Original Character(s), Making Out, Mischief, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Racism, Scrooge McDuck Being an Idiot, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrooge gets tricked out of money. No, I don't know the source media Buzzy is from. If I took a mistep, inform me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm reclaiming Buzzy T. Crow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One fine, sunny, summer day, a gent crow was walking along a path. He was going to pick strawberries. However today was going to be a very fortune day for the straw hat, as today Scrooge McDuck was about rob some graves in the south. You know, like he does every adventure. Buzzy was just putting berries in his basket when Scrooge tripped over a bush. The Crow looked over, asking with some concern, "You Okay?" They offered a hand to their fellow man by was slapped away. The old duck huffed loudly, "I don't need your pity, corpus eater!" This reasonablely offended the raven hued bird as only crows who don't clothes or talk eat dead bodies.</p><p>Instead of boiling over, something completely in his right, Buzzy T. Crow decided to get clever.</p><p>The Raven-Crow smiled slyily sweet as he spoke, "Aren't you that Scrooge McDuck fellow?" The red coat was bushing himself off as he got up. The richest duck in all fiction gruffed, "What's it to ya?" Then his nephew shouted, "Uncle Scrooge?" Donald Duck stepped out of bushes, finding his uncle. The orange eyed gent chuckled, "I guess that answers my question." The Sailor turned his attention to The Farmer, blushing as he got a wink and the tip of the hat. Della Duck soon followed her brother.</p><p>The Pilot questioned with interest, "Who's this?" The orange and gray beaked man flirted with her as well, "My name is Buzzy T. Crow, but you both can call me anytime." The twins swooned at the charming sir. McDuck wasn't happy with this and he made that clear. "Listen hoodlum, I don't want you flirting up my niece or nephew. Understand?" The rich man puffed in protest. Donald crossed his arms and glared at Scrooge. Della baffled at this behavior, "Uncle Scrooge! We don't even know him, why are you being a butt?"</p><p>The older man stood his ground, "We DON'T know him." The two adult ducks expressed distaste for this choice. The adult crow stepped between them and assured that a peaceful solution could be met if all parties were willing to work together. Yet, the old man remained distrustful. The spats ordered, "Come on, let's go." The flower eyed young man stepped in front of them in the path. The clever bird suggested, "It's getting dark, why don't you all come to my house?"</p><p>It was in fact getting dark, as it sunset.</p><p>The top hat crossed his arms in discard, "It isn't that dark, come on." The straw hat stepped asided to make way for the three ducks. But the two 30 year olds choose to go with them instead. The ocean blue eyed duck bemoaned, "I think I'd rather go with him over walking another 20 hours." The sky blue duck nodded and agreed, "Yeah, and I like this guy." Not wanting to leave his kids with someone he didn't know even though they were adults, the scrooge reluctantly went along. "Fine!"</p><p>They were in the farm house, resting their feets. Don asked, "What's the T. stand for?" Buzzy rocked gently in the rocking chair. The Crow deadpanned, "The." Donnie just shrugged at this, going back to resting. Della spoke up, "Got any family?" The raven stopped his rocking. They pained, "No. Not anymore." The moon duck sadly quizzed, "Aw, what happened?" The white shirted man bluntly pointed out, "I'm a crow in the south, take a guess." The astronaut rubbed the back of her head as she realized the morbid conclusion that answer implied and felt a little guilty.</p><p>They sighed, "I am sorry for being so harsh, it's just a very sore spot."</p><p>The grumpy old man grumped, "The tents were perfectly find to sleep in." The space duck rolled her eyes at her uncle and held her host's hand. The southern birdie smiled a little bit and held her hand back. She kissed his cheek, and thanked him, "Thanks for letting us stay in your home." They blushed brightly and joyed, "You are welcome, let me thank you back." Then he kissed her back deeper. Immediately, McDuck got out of his chair and was being over possessive of his daughter who's an adult.</p><p>The lunar bird face palmed at her uncle's behavior. She understood why he was being like this but it kinda looked much worse. I mean think about it, a old, rich, white, duck ranting at a crow about not getting too friendly with his little girl. How was she supposed to tell her sedo father to stop that without making it worse? Della Duck got up, she got between them. She began, "Scrooge, listen. We need to talk privately about this." Of course, Mr. Sharpie, Smartie, Toughie had to be bull headed about this. Which only dug his grave more. "No! I'm not having some bum taking my niece so he can steal my money!!" Scrooge assumed.</p><p>There was a short silence, Don Don broke it in shock, "Uncle Scrooge, What the duck!?"</p><p>Now if we were taking about John Davison Rockerduck then that assumption would be reasonable. Buzzy T. Crow isn't Rockerduck. Knowing that this old, rich, duck wasn't going to respect him, Buzzy decided to show himself as sharp. The young adult avian got out a chess board and challenged, "I offer your family my home, I have done nothing but be polite, and even when your kin voices an opinion different from you. All you do is act like she can't make her own mind. If you want to pretend you are better than me, then prove it on an equal field."</p><p>Della and Donald tried to talk them out of the fight but Scroogie had already made up his mind.</p><p>The glasses narrowed his eyes and accepted, "Let's put money on it. $20 on me winning." The fellow man stuck out his hand and agreed, "Bet." They shaked on the bet. Donald butted in, "No, Scrooge has won a chess game against Death. You can't play against him!" Della cheered, "Kick his butt, Buzz!"</p><p>Buzz set the board, sat down, and invited his fellow player to pick a side.</p><p>Since I don't know how play chess, we will skip to the end.</p><p>Scrooge moved his piece, confident that he'd win because he'd already taken most of the challenger's pieces. Buzzy moved his piece and commented proudly, "Checkmate." Scrooge McDuck stared blankly at the board as he realized that he left himself open in taking all those pieces. The Capitalist demanded, "You cheated, I demand a rematch!" </p><p>Don patted his shoulder, and huffed, "Give the man his 20 dollars."</p><p>Buzzy smirked, "I won, fair and square. You were the one who made the bet."</p><p>Scrooge, ever the penny pitcher, put a hook on the $20 before giving it over. However when he yanked it back, there was only the hook. McDuck looked up. The clever bird held the paper as he joked, "I am a crow in the south. Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe rich people don't cheat?" </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>